Photo Album Danger
by sha01001
Summary: What happens when your mother shows your lover you family photo album.


A/N my beta is MIA at the moment so please excuse any grammer, spelling and punctuation mistakes.

Asami opened the door to the most disturbing site he had ever seen. There sitting on his Remington Italian Inlayed leather couch was his mother and lover, both engrossed in what appeared to be a binder photo album. Asami allowed his mask to slip for but a moment as he recognised it as THE photo Album. The one he had been convinced he had burned at the age of seventeen.

"Mother what a lovely surprise" Asami said as he made his way towards the couch.

"Ryuchi bunny it's about time you got home. What have I told you about working too much, especially with such a handsome young man to come home to?" The women smiled as she hugged her son ignoring the strangling sound from the seat next to her.

"Yes mother I know but it has to be done and what are you doing here anyway."

"I'm here to see you of course how could I miss my little boy's birthday." She smiled sweetly before retaking her seat next to Akihito and patting the seat opposite her. Asami sighed before taking the seat.

"Now where we… ah yes. So this is Ryuchi on his first birthday isn't he cute." The picture showed a small boy with chubby cheeks wobbling his way towards someone who looked very much like the grown version of Asami.

"I remember that day so well he was still a wobbler at the time and yet he somehow managed to get up onto the kitchen table and destroy the birthday cake. I tell you even at that age he hated sweets. Now this is Ryuchi on his first day of high school. Even then he was completely confident that he would succeed he was always such a smart boy" She looked over to where her sun set his face completely blank. Though to her she knew that he wanted to take the book and throw it into the fire … Again. She was always able to read him. From the time he was small she was always able to tell what he was thinking and that annoyed him to know end.

"Did you know that when he was younger Ryuchi was actually bad at business, could never rap his head around the concept."

"Mother please." Asami said ready to strangle someone as he looked over to his lover and saw him in fits of giggles.

"I can't ever imagine Ryuchi being bad at businesses."

"Oh yes. In fact up until he met Kirishima in his second year he was appalling. But then again it can't be blamed his father, bless his sole, has no sense of business. The man is lucky he can tell up from down. Anyway I'm getting off track." She rubbed her hands together as she flicked through the pages of the album.

"Ah here we go this is the only photo I have of these too" she said showing him a photo of two teenage boys about the age of 14.

"This was taken not long after they first met and thank god they did. I don't know where Asami would be without his help and then of course when they met Suoh it was the trifecta. Did you know that Asami built his business from the ground up with their help. They have been side by side for years." Her eyes glazed over as if she was thinking back.

"You know just like ourselves neither of those to boys were well off."

"Mother that is quite enough I believe you have told Akihito quite enough about my past." Asami snapped.

"ASAMI DESOND THEADOR RYUCHI DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Asami seemed to shrink into his seat as his mother let a roar at him.

"I apologise mother but there are some things I do not wish Akihito to know". Asami pouted. What was it about having his mother around that made him revert back to a child? Thought Asami.

"Nonsense if you love someone then you share your past with them. I bet you have told my ungrateful son all about your past haven't you Akihito dear." She smiles reassuringly.

"Yes" the photographer said weekly afraid the women may yell at him next. He never thought he would be able to say this but the women was scarier than Asami.

"Good so why don't you ask my son some questions and I'll make sure he answers then. After all communication is a key point in making a relationship work" she said wisely. Akihito gulped before looking at Asami.

"Okay so umm how did you meet Suoh and Kirishima?" Asami lit up a cigarette that was quickly pulled from his mouth by his mother before replying.

"As my mother told you I had problems with business when I started secondary school. Kirishima was the best in the class and agreed to tutor me. After a while we got to know each other and we became close. As for Suoh I saved him from some bullies and things…"

"Wait you saved SUOH from bullies. That giant there is no way." Akihito butted in. Throwing his arms up in the air and waving them wildly.

"Believe it or not Suoh didn't always look like such a brute." It was Asami mother who answered it seemed as if the women just loved to talk.

"Okay. But you said you weren't rich growing up right. So where did you live?" Akihito asked curiosity and joy sparkling in his eyes. He was finally asking the questions he had always wanted to.

"We lived in a small apartment down the west side of Tokyo bay. It was nothing fancy but it was liveable. My mother stayed at home while my father worked in a factory" Asami continued interpreting Akihito's next question. Akihito could tell that Asami was getting impatient and that he really didn't want to be talking about this so he decided to ask one more question.

"Why did you decide to go into the ya …" before he could finish a hand was placed over his mouth. Asami lent down and whispered, we'll talk about that later. Asami glanced over to his mother who was sitting there looking utterly confused. He lent in a whispered quietly in the boys ear.

"My mother doesn't know about my other job so keep your mouth shut or you won't be able to leave the bed for a year. I'll answer that question later." Turning to his mother with what could at a long stretch be called a smile

"Mother it's getting late shouldn't you be on your way to meet father. I know that whenever you visit you and father always go out for dinner at Le Scala and 8 and its quarter to now."

"Oh dear is it that late already." She cried jumping from her seat and searching for her purse. Finding it she picked it up, hugged and kissed on the cheek both of them, before heading for the door. As she opened the door however she turned to her son.

"Take that day off tomorrow we are all going out for dinner. Am I clear young mister" She said with a stern look at her son.

"Yes mother I'll be sure to reschedule my meetings."

"That's a good boy." With a last wave and smile she was out the door and heading towards her own private car.

"So your parents don't know that you're a yakuza" Akihito said his eyes full of curiosity.

"No they don't" Asami said back to his old cold self now that his mother was gone.

"And it's going to stay that way. Are we clear?" Asami said making his way to the boy and pulling off his tie. Akihito barely had time to nod his head before his lips were caught in a searing in kiss. One thing today had thought him. If you want to know something about your lover go to their mother.


End file.
